User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- __TOC__ Antagonists So are we agreed that all four of the antagonists are classified as the main antagonists, or do you think Cheng and Stretch should be labelled secondary antagonists? Tom Talk 16:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. I've listed them as secondary antagonists. Tom Talk 18:44, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe so, the only other thing I can think of is that they each killed the person they were least associated with so it would be harder to tie the murders to them. Devin tried to have Michael's family killed! I'd of liked it if Michael beat him up a little first, or maybe some of Trevor's torture? Tom Talk 18:52, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::They always find something to criticise, it wasn't that bad. You see much worse in films. And you're right, Trevor's criticism of torture was spot on. Tom Talk 19:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::I like the fact that Trevor always put me on edge, it seemed like he was ready to kill me in a second, that made the game better - his unpredictability. Ah well, it happens, you could always vandalise the page though... Tom Talk 19:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::God damn morals! I'm the same though, I've only ever vandalised my schools wikipedia page! Tom Talk 19:24, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::We should be more like Trevor. I bet he'd vandalise Wikipedia articles... Tom Talk 19:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Maybe so... Tom Talk 19:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Mara Bunta too. Gangs aren't really the focus of the game though, that's probably why there are so few. Tom Talk 19:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::The Mafia have virtually no LA presence, but the Russian's could have a small faction. Tom Talk 19:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Ilan Sup. I've got some issues that I need help with.. can one help? Instulent (talk) 19:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Erh.. I'm wondering, how many wikis do you own? Instulent (talk) 19:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::You know what I meant by Own... Instulent (talk) 20:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :I left my message in the wrong section, so I'm not sure if that question is aimed at me or Ilan. Tom Talk 20:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Good News We're #1 and you're the best admin in the whole Wikia!! AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 21:04, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, this feels great! AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 21:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Bigfoot Hey, Ilan. Do you mind if you check the Bigfoot page for grammar errors and also add some content to it? Thanks. Also, could you create an article about The Last One mission that is unlocked after 100% completion? There's a video on the Bigfoot page. I'm logging off now, see you soon! :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 18:38, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think I've spared a life yet haha. Other than Michael and Trevor that is. Tom Talk 18:42, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::It was. Neither of those options made sense, and they were poorly executed - unintentional pun. I don't understand why we got an option. Tom Talk 18:46, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Which protagonist is your favourite? Tom Talk 18:52, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::I get you. They all have different qualities. I prefer Michael - well I play as him more - just because he has the most backstory really, plus he seems like the main protagonist, he's the centre of the story. Tom Talk 18:56, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::But it all comes back to Michael. Tom Talk 19:03, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for any disturb but, could you guys tell me what's the name of the mission where you can kill Isiah? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:19, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Abandonment Issues. I think. Tom Talk 18:39, September 24, 2013 (UTC) User Blogs I don't know what I've done wrong, but for some reason my nlog is saying "you cannot add comments to this article", do you have any idea what I might have broken? JBanton (Talk | ) 19:10, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : That was fast, thanks. I indeed take my hat off sir :) JBanton (Talk | ) 19:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Images Rather than deleting images for not following policy, could you rename them, add licensing and message the user who uploaded the image informing them of the policy. Thanks. Tom Talk 01:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Great. It seems to be yeah, you only need 14 out of 57 random events, I think. I'm having an issue with the submarine parts and that's it. I keep getting eaten by sharks haha. Tom Talk 10:08, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::There's more than one mission for Trevor's mum? The Epsilon missions are very strenuousness, how far have you got? Tom Talk 10:18, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Is damaged goods the one with the drug van? I really want to tell you something about the last mission, but I don't want to spoil anything! Damn. Tom Talk 10:23, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah. $2.1 million, you can also kill a bunch of them. Which trust me, after a certain mission in the desert, you'll want to do. Tom Talk 10:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::You don't get an "official" option to do it, you just have to do it. So find out how before the mission. Tom Talk 10:34, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes. I've just got the UFO things, and the submarine parts left to find. Tom Talk 10:57, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey Ilan. Could you change my staff avatar to Franklin please? Messi1983 (talk) 07:33, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :The first one. Messi1983 (talk) 10:25, September 25, 2013 (UTC) O'Neil I just replayed the mission. Elwood's the one that rings Trevor, so I'm guessing he's the boss. Tom Talk 12:23, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Elwood You never get a clean shot of his face, I did my best though. I also got an image of their house and some of the brothers. Tom Talk 17:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ElwoodO'Neil-GTAV.png O'NeilHouse-GTAV.png O'NeillBrothers-GTAV.png Chop What do you think about this? Tom Talk 18:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know anyone that has it, so I can't confirm it either. That's the issue aha. Tom Talk 18:11, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Ilan, could you come into chat for a couple of minutes please Instulent (talk) 18:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC)